heR sWeeT siXteeN
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: An AU fanfic. Carolyn's 16th birthday is coming up. She plans to have the greatest sweet sixteen of her life. Barnabas is curious and watches the girls plans it all. The teenage girl has doubts about their odd relationship. Barnabas X Carolyn pairing. Slight lemon implied. DON'T fancy this pairing, then back away...
1. CHAPTER 1 THE SONGSTRESS & HER PARTNERS

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! This was written as an inspiration of MTV's My Super Sweet Sixteen, Gossip Girl & also Dark Shadows! Facts from the 2012 movie differ due to the AUness for the fanfic. Carolyn is turning sixteen and she plans to have the greatest sweet sixteen of her life. Barnabas is thrilled and he joins in the ride too. Rated 'M' for Lolita X Humbert theme implied.

Settings:

Completely AU.

Year- 2011.

Location- Collinsport, Maine.

Characters:

Everyone is still the same. Victoria & Angelique are** OUT** of the story because I kicked them out and they are** NEVER** mentioned in the story and they don't exist here. Roger is OOC and Barnabas still maintains his personality except that he's more high tech savvy and dresses up normally this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own** ANYTHING** related to the Dark Shadows movie or tv series. It's solely **owned** by the producers, the directors and the story writer for both the series and movie. I'm just doing this for entertainment purpose.

* * *

The Songstress And Her Partners In Crime

Time is ticking. The second hand of the clock on the wall is swinging clockwise second by second. I have to get out of this horrendous boring math class with Mrs Pritchard. I wish Mr Faraday is back here instead of him teaching in another school out of this town. How sad could that be? It's bad enough that Mathematics is one of my least favourite subjects and a very dull, jaded person is teaching the subject. If only Mr Faraday is back in class now.

I could feel my cellphone vibrating in the pocket of my cardigan, which is on top of my lap. I slide my fingers gently inside the pocket and pull out the phone.

I flip the clamshell phone open and stare at the home screen of the phone. My driver, Mr Winston had sent me a text message.

Pressing the 'Read' button, I wait for the message to be revealed. Apparently, he is already waiting for me at the gates of the school. It seems that we are in a rush to pick up my mother. I wonder what the rush is.

I flip close the clamshell phone and slip the electronic device inside my schoolbag. I return back to the mathematics worksheet on my desk. I pick up the pencil and attempt to focus back on the questions.

However, I can't seem to concentrate for some reason. My mind keeps dwelling off to the plans of my sweet sixteen party. There are still a lot of things that needed to be done and my mother and Uncle Roger are working on it. Mr Banabas Collins, also known as my distant undead uncle, mister 'annoying prick once awhile' and also my 'on and off lover' had also come up with many plans to spice up my party. Bless him.

Barnabas Collins. Where should I begin? How about I just let in a little bit of history about this arrogant, spoiled and pompous son of a rich man? I shall start off by stating that he had told me that he hails from Liverpool, England a few centuries ago. And no I shall not dwell into soccer. That is the least of my favourite sports. Back to him, his parents voyaged to America and opened up Collinsport, built Collinwood and also focused their business on fishing and fishery. Sounds like a fishy business, doesn't it? But no, that is the truth.

Over the years, Barnabas grew up and took over until today, with the help of my mother and Roger. How he turned into a vampire is still a mystery to me and he will never reveal it until the day comes and I wonder when that bloody day will ever emerge.

That part of him makes me fathom so much about him. I could still remember it clearly since the day I was born. Barnabas is still a mystery to me until today. His presence in Collinwood makes me think so much about my family and my life. In a nutshell, I live a complicated life.

Speaking of my complicated life, my mother gave birth to me when she was married at a young age. Her ex-husband, Thomas Stoddard lived with us until I was eight because he cheated on my mother and they divorced. Apparently, Barnabas was the most furious person of all and the hatred from my family towards him even grew in me. I swear that I would never want to see that womaniser ever again.

Back to Barnabas, I always thought of him as an alien and I never spoke much to him until I got to know him better and I developed a strange deep feeling for him when I was fifteen years old and a few months. I was foolish because he loves teasing me and I have a strong feeling that he is a typical classic playboy. In addition to that, he is my distant uncle, an undead being and is rather old fashion in some ways eventhough he has experienced living in different eras and centuries.

I could still remember my first kiss from him when I was fifteen. I have kissed another boy before him and I was fourteen that time. That boy was my first boyfriend and it was just puppy love. As for this vampire, I can't exactly describe my actual feelings for him. Sometimes I feel like hating him, sometimes I feel annoyed with him but sometimes I feel comfortable being around him. It really hurts me that our odd 'on and off' relationship is in secrecy and is very shaky.

I did try to date other guys from my school but I don't seem to have any romantic feelings for them and also the vampire. I usually date guys just to annoy the vampire and to also tease him for being a player by going on dates and humiliate myself by not being in a relationship with any of them. This really puzzles me. I can't seem to understand how I could suddenly be so emotionless when it comes to love and affection. I do feel joy once awhile. Anger and sadness accompany me once awhile but affection? That is something totally out of the question. Lust for the vampire? I suppose, but it doesn't exactly feel like lust too.

I sigh, loud enough for the student next to me to hear me.

"Are you alright, Carolyn?" says the student next to me, who is my close friend, Kiyoko.

I look at her and say, "I'm ok. I just need to rush out of this place as soon as the bell rings," while looking at the bell on the wall.

The Japanese girl smiles at me and places a hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and admire the colourful faux nails glued to her real nails. She really is good at nail decorating. I place a hand on her hand and grip it.

I glance at the girl with a soft expression. Her dark brown eyes really compliment her dyed dark brown hair. She is the most beautiful Asian of my age I've ever seen in my life. I'm so happy to have a friend like her.

The bell rings and I pull my hand away from her.

"Kiyoko, I really am sorry but I have to go now," I say as I pack up my things and shove them inside my bag.

"No worries," the Japanese girl says as she packs up her things in a casual manner.

"Text you later babe," I say as I swing the bag over my shoulder and head for the exit of the classroom.

I walk briskly down the hallway, trying to avoid bumping into people. I wonder what the rush is. Could it be an accident? Could it be something dreadful?

Those thoughts keep replaying themselves in my mind like a song on 'repeat mode' as I finally walk out of the main building of the school, heading to the gates.

Mr Winston is smoking in front of the limousine. I quicken my pace and walk towards him but a friend of mine, Lloyd steps up to me, blocking my way.

Lloyd is a big sized Italian American boy with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Lloyd?" I say as I slow down my movements to a stop.

"Hey, we haven't actually spoken at all today," he says with a friendly grin.

"I'm actually in a rush right now and I really should get going," I say in a firm tone.

He stares at me and says, "Whatever, princess."

I sneer back at him and say, "I hate that name!" as I walk away from him.

"Text me later!" he says.

"In your dreams!" I reply as I walk closer to the vehicle.

Winston grins at me as he opens the door and I step in, feeling surprised to see my mother inside, talking on the phone.

The door closes behind me as I sit next to her. I try not to be interested in her conversation with any of her clients.

I go through my schoolbag to fish out my cellphone. I flip open the clamshell phone and there is a new notification. Barnabas has sent me a text message which reads like this_: Afternoon sweetheart. I miss you so much._

I quickly look at my mother to make sure that she isn't looking at my phone. I slip it back inside the bag and zip it up, pretending as if nothing had happened.

Winston gets inside the car and immediately starts driving.

My mother ends the conversation and puts the phone inside her Gucci handbag. She goes through her handbag, looking for something.

"Winston, has Roger told you about our plans later in the evening?" mother says as she pulls out the compact powder.

"Yes I did, madam," Winston replies.

"Good afternoon, mum," I say curtly.

Mother looks at me and says, "Carolyn dear, I have to attend an important meeting with the townspeople tonight regarding the expenditure of the factory and you will be left with David tonight."

I stare at her and say, "I can't go out tonight?"

"No, Carolyn. It's a school night," she says.

"What? No!" I say, feeling annoyed.

She looks away from me and says, "Willie is in the hospital."

My eyes widen with shock.

"What happened to him?" I say, feeling surprised.

"A lorry crashed into his car on his way back to Collinwood," mother says in a serious tone as she looks at me.

"Oh, alright," I say, suddenly forgetting about my plan of going out with Kiyoko and Olivia tonight.

"It's a serious accident. His injuries are rather terrible, according to Roger," mother says.

I bit my bottom lip. I feel sorry for that old man. He had been a great house keeper for a long period of time.

"Is Dr Hoffman there too?" I ask curiously.

"Yes. She came with Mrs Johnson, Roger and David," mother replies.

I slump on my sit and sigh, wondering about Willie.

The trip to the hospital was rather bitter. Willie looked awful, covered up in bandages and barely able to speak. I feel very sorry for him.

Things got even worst when I had to call up Kiyoko and Olivia to tell them that I had to cancel tonight's plan although I felt like sneaking out of the house.

^%^%^%^%^

Night comes and I am in the kitchen, helping out Mrs Johnson preparing spaghetti for us, David and Dr Hoffman. I admit that I'm not a great cook but I do like to cook simple dishes once awhile. I'm more interested in music than cooking but I had to help out Mrs Johnson for the next few days due to Willie's absence in Collinwood Manor.

"I think it's done. Should I put them on the plate?" I say as I stir the spaghetti in the pan.

Mrs Johnson comes over and looks at the pan.

"Thank you for helping out dear. I'll take over now. You could set out the dishes at the dining table if you want to," she says.

I nod and head to the cupboard to collect the plates and other cutleries. I stack them up and head to the dining table.

I place the plates and other cutleries on the table and I shout, "David! It's time to eat!"

I hear him reply, "In a minute!"

"It'll be cold if you don't get your ass over here right now!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" he yells back.

That stupid boy.

I shake my head and walk out of the dining room, heading to Dr Hoffman's room but bumping into her on my way there.

"Dr Hoffman," I say casually as I look at her.

She looks pass my head.

"Finally, I'm starving," the doctor says as she walks pass me.

I shake my head and walk behind her, heading back to the kitchen.

David is seated at his usual place and Mrs Johnson is pouring orange juice into his glass.

"We're having spaghetti only?" David asks as he plays with his fork, twirling the spaghetti around it.

I glare at him.

"You should be thankful that there is at least something to eat. There are other people in other parts of the world are dying of hunger," Dr Hoffman says in a factual manner.

"That is true," I say with full of agreement as I glare at David and he instantly eats his spaghetti.

Silence falls on us as Mrs Johnson pours orange juice into our glasses and she leaves the jug on the table before returning to the kitchen.

The psychiatrist speaks up again, "Have you planned out everything for your sweet sixteen?"

"Fifty percent," I reply sourly.

^%^%^%^%^

Later that night, I lock myself up in the music room, practicing songs on the guitar and the piano. Music is my ultimate getaway.

The name of the room speaks for itself. There are many guitars in this room; acoustic, classic and electric. There are two pianos. One is classic and the other is electronic.

I had been spoilt with musical instruments at a very young age. I love dancing to music and I decided to pick up an instrument after several nights of lyric writing. I immediately fell in love with the art of lyric writing and song writing. I even planned to go to a music school in Berkeley after finishing high school but mother disagrees with me and I'm stuck studying in science stream.

I listen to Avenged Sevenfold's 'Seize The Day' and read the tablature at the same time. I am determined to play this song. It is a challenging song for me but I am willing to practice this, more than doing stupid Mathematics worksheet.

I practice the solo over and over until I get it right but I seem to be stuck at some parts, annoying myself.

"How does he do it?" I mumble as I play the guitar aside.

I pick up the cold glass of water from the table and drink it.

"Seize the day or die regretting," I quote the song as I place the glass back on the table.

I pick up the guitar and continue where I left off but the sound of my cellphone interrupts me.

"What is it now?" I grumble as I place the guitar aside to pick up the clamshell phone.

I flip it open and there is a new notification displayed on the screen. Barnabas has sent me another text message.

I sigh and read his message. He said that he is really intrigued with the food being served at that meeting.

I replied to him, saying that he doesn't need to text me very often about small things like that.

An hour pass and I face a vampire standing on front of me with an electric guitar secured around his body.

"Rockstar material," I say as I place my index finger on his chest, trailing down the fabric of his shirt until I reach the guitar.

The vampire holds my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it.

"My beautiful lady, playing such loud music but still appears very elegant," he says as he releases my hand.

"Whatever," I tease him as I pick up my clamshell phone.

"We're playing 'Seize The Day' tonight," I say as I play the song on the phone.

The both of us play to the music. I am very astounded with his performance. He has been practicing a lot recently and he is getting better from time to time.

After a few rounds of playing that song, I play some of the songs that I have written recently. He listens to me attentively and grins every once awhile, which makes me blush. His smile is really charming and I am addicted to it.

"It's getting late my dear," Barnabas says as I strum a random chord on my guitar.

"It's only eleven thirty," I say as I roll my eyes.

He places an arm around my waist and whispers against my neck, making the hairs on my arms stand up.

"I'll meet you in your room in ten minutes," he whispers as his fingers curl around my waist, brushing it gently.

"Fine," I say sourly as he releases me.

He exits the room as I place the guitars at their respective places. I switch off the lights as I shut the door silently behind me.

I walk back to my room, feeling a bit anxious about my sweet sixteen. This party has to be memorable in a positive way. I can't allow anything to ruin my sixteenth birthday.

Shoving those thoughts aside as I step into the bathroom, I brush my teeth while replaying scenes of that vampire grinning at me. It really makes my heart skip a beat at the sight of his smile. Such charming smile he has but to me, he is indeed a devil in disguise.

That vampire used to visit strip bars and fooled around with other ladies but not since last year, which was rather surprising.

I exit the bathroom and head back to my bedroom.

I turn the doorknob and push the door open and I receive one of the shocks of my life.

My eyes widen at the sight of the vampire sitting at the edge of my bed.

He has removed the vest but he is still dressed in his long sleeved button up shirt and dark brown pants. The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up neatly to his elbow and a few top buttons had been unbuttoned, revealing his intimidating greyish white flesh.

I fold my arms to my chest and say, "I haven't even changed yet."

He nods once.

Shaking my head with dismay, I walk over to my closet to take my nightdress.

"Get out," I say as I point to the door.

The vampire stands up and in just a blink of an eye; he is standing in front of me. I try not to look into his eyes as I lock my gaze at his greyish papery white neck. I cannot believe I'm forcing myself to stare at his Adam's apple.

"Don't be such a grouch my dear or else those wrinkles will drain your youth," he says in his teasing tone.

With full force, I push him backward and say, "Get out!"

He displays a sly grin on his face and makes his way to the door. I push him and shut the door behind me, quickly locking it.

In an instant, I strip until my lingerie and slip on my nightdress. I dump my clothes in my laundry basket and remove the hairband from my hair. I pick up the brush from the dressing table and brush my hair.

I walk over to the door and unlock it while opening the door.

The vampire struts in and locks the door behind him.

In just a blink of an eye, he appears right in front of me.

"My dear princess is all dolled up before getting her beauty sleep," the vampire says as he slides his hands from my shoulders to my waist, his fingers feeling every inch of the silk fabric which outlines my body.

"I hate being called a princess," I grumble as I look away from him eventhough deep down, it makes me happy because he actually treasures me like his precious little porcelain doll.

The vampire's hands stop at my waist as I lean my head forward, my forehead landing against his bare cold chest, inhaling the cologne on his body.

"How can I help you with your birthday party, Carolyn?" the vampire asks as he presses his nose onto the top of my head, inhaling it deeply.

I could feel the excitement rushing through my body. Finally, someone still notices that I have a big party coming up.

"I want a new car," I say firmly as I place both hands on his bare chest, allowing my fingers to venture his cold skin.

"You really are a demanding princess, aren't you?" Barnabas asks as he breathes into my hair.

I click my tongue with annoyance.

"I'm not a princess," I say in an authoritative tone but trying to keep my cool at the same time.

It is pleasant being called 'princess' by him but I've had enough of people calling me 'princess' in a day. It does annoy me and I don't like it.

"Forgive me, my dear. I just want you to feel treasured by me," he says as his hands slide down slowly, reaching my buttocks.

I grumble when his fingers rub and pinched the cheek of my buttocks. I know what he wants but I'm not ready for it. Despite the fact that there are many girls of my age had already lost their virginity, but I'm not ready yet and I still have doubts losing _it_ to him. I know that making love with a vampire would not make me pregnant but the thought of a rough session does scare me.

"Barnabas, stop it," I say as I try to pull away from him.

The undead man releases his hands from my ass and places them on my cheeks as he looks into my eyes. I try not to gaze into his black eyes for a long time, as I fear that I might be hypnotised by him.

"Carolyn, look at me," he says softly as his fingers rub themselves gently against my cheeks.

I slowly look up at him and hold on tight to the cloth of his shirt.

"You'll make my sweet sixteen party rock, won't you?" I ask him gently as I display a weak grin on my face.

He leans forward and whispers against my lips, "Anything for you, Carolyn."

Our faces lean closer until our lips are in full contact. I could feel his hands placed at my back, pulling me closer to him to ensure that our bodies are also in contact. I could feel my heartbeat racing faster by the minute.

The vampire's lips beg for entrance into my mouth but I deny and I slow down my kisses. Our lips part and he looks at me with a begging expression clearly written across his stone cold face.

I place my index finger on his lips and display my signature smirk.

"It's a school night, Barney! Remember that!" I say as I hop away from him and head to my bed.

"Carolyn, I've told you not to call me that!" he says in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever!" I say as I lay my back on the bed.

"Darling, please," he says as he pulls the comforter over my body.

"I'd like a Ford Bentley, Lord Barnabas Collins," I say as I shut my eyes.

"I deserve a goodnight kiss, my stunning silk clad young lady," he says.

The bed sinks lower a bit as the undead man lays next to me. What is he trying to do?

I open my eyes lazily and turn to stare at him. He leans forward, stretching out a hand to caress my cheek and he presses his lips gently on mine.

"Would you give me permission to sleep next to you tonight?" he asks formally.

I scrunch up my nose at his sentence and at the pathetic desperate look on his face. I roll my eyes and turn to the other side.

"Go away," I instruct him as I point to the door.

"You are so cold hearted, my dear Carolyn," he purrs into my ear as his hand wraps itself around my waist while his fingers gently circle around my stomach.

I could feel my body shiver as his cool breath brushes against my ear.

"Please, I'm not ready, ok? I'm only fifteen," I say, feeling slightly fearful of the vampire next to me.

"If wait is needed, I shall be patient about it. You are like a precious gemstone to me, Carolyn. I will not force you. I will prove to you that I am a patient lover, sweetheart," he coos into my ear.

Softly, I say, "Alright, we'll see. But please, leave me alone now."

"You have my word, my dear Carolyn," he says and he slowly gets off the bed.

The vampire switches off the light and slowly shuts the door behind him.

I stare into the darkness and think about the songs I have written about my confused feelings about that vampire.


	2. CHAPTER 2 NIGHTS IN NEW YORK

Nights In New York

What happened last night in my bedroom was rather wasted. He wanted to stay with me for the night but I wouldn't and couldn't allow him. Even if he did not touch me, I couldn't trust him a hundred percent. I am not even sixteen years and a day old, specifically speaking. My birthday is roughly two months away.

I try to focus on what would happen in school today. Kiyoko, Olivia, Lloyd, Chace and Caleb will be around me to get my mind off of things that happen at home especially Barnabas that arrogant authoritative vampire.

Barnabas woke me up ten minutes ago. I was quite surprised that I had forgotten to set the alarm clock to wake up early for school today. I did manage to wake up after a few attempts of him calling my name sweetly in my ears while shaking my shoulders.

I get off of the bed and head to my closet to get my clothing for school. I purposely choose a long sleeved button up shirt, hoping that someone would notice that my top is similar to Barnabas and also I decide to wear a plated skirt slightly shorter than my usual skirts just to tease the vampire. But of course, I would be wearing black tights because after all, I am heading off to school today.

When the usual bathroom rituals were done, I gracefully walk down the stairs, pretending that I am walking down the stairs like a queen during my sweet sixteen party.

I walk to the dining room and I am surprised to see only David and Barnabas at the dining table. Where is my mother, Roger and Dr Hoffman?

I analyse the dining table. An empty plate and a glass of milk were prepared for me, placed next to Barnabas' seat on his right. David is sitting far away from him. That is a good cue for me to probably flirt with Barnabas with my eyes.

The vampire looks up at me, his head lowering down to my skirt. I place a hand on my hip and walk toward my seat.

I sit next to him and put some grapes on my plate. My eyes roll over to him as I pop a piece of grape into my mouth and slowly chew it.

"Good morning, Carolyn," he says as he clears his throat to signal David at the other end of the table.

The ten year old boy looks up at me and bluntly says, "Oh, hi."

In a louder tone, I casually, "Good morning."

I munch more grapes with full of dignity as I ignore Barnabas' stares.

Picking up a slice of bread from the plate of sliced bread in front of me, I notice that David has been eating like a greedy pig.

I shake my head as I spread some jam on my bread.

"Where's mum?" I ask loudly.

To my surprise, David answers me but Barnabas remains silent.

"She went off with my dad to visit Willie before they head off to the office."

I stare at him curiously.

"Like, seriously? Shouldn't they be having breakfast with us before heading off?"

David shrugs his shoulders.

I bite my bread and stare at Barnabas.

He shows me an emotionless expression as he sips his coffee.

I continue eating my bread when suddenly I could feel his leg brushing against mine repeatedly underneath the table.

I shoot him a death glare as I stab my fork into the grape.

He grins casually at me and continues brushing his leg against mine.

I bite the grape and pull my leg away from him and stare elsewhere.

The vampire softly says to me, "I'm sorry about last night."

I ignore him.

He places a hand on my shoulder. I look at David. My cousin seems to be reading his comic while savouring his breakfast. He isn't bothered about what is going on right now.

I look back at him and say, "Are you really sorry for last night?"

"Of course I am," he says.

"Leave me alone," I hiss at him.

"I can't leave you," he quickly says.

I stare at him.

I lean forward and whisper, "Don't take it literally. We'll talk later, after school."

The vampire pulls his hand away from my shoulder.

"Promise me?" he says in a firm tone.

"I'll text you later," I say as I spread some butter on the bread.

I turn my head away from him and look down at my plate. He really is annoying me right now, just as terrible as David annoying me with his stupidity.

I can only depend on school to take my mind off of my weird family for the time being.

"I think we should start listing people you want to invite," Olivia says as she goes through last year's school yearbook.

"I take your advice," I say with a grin.

Olivia had her sweet sixteen six months back and she has a lot of experience in organising events and such due to the fact that her mother is an event organiser. In addition to that, she is the wisest and the eldest one among my group of friends.

"Let's start with Cheryl Hart. She's the hottest senior of the lacrosse team," Kiyoko says excitedly as she looks at the yearbook.

"Well, why not let's start with you first," says a masculine voice from behind her.

I look up to see a bespectacled boy with messy jet black hair which sweeps across his face halfway. He wraps his arms around Kiyoko's neck as he leans forward to her left shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"Caleb," Kiyoko purrs as she turns her head to lock her lips on his.

"Can I help out too?" he asks as he kisses her lips again.

I stare at the both of them incredulously.

"Go get a room!" I say sarcastically as Lloyd and Chace start to laugh.

"Alright you all! We have to help Carolyn right now! Come on!" Olivia says authoritatively as she writes down a few names on my notebook.

"I'm in," Caleb's twin, Chace says.

Chace is identical to Caleb without the glasses.

The couple stops kissing and they pay attention to me.

"Alright," I say as I pick up Chace's yearbook, "guys get me a list of cool guys to attend my party."

"Sure," Lloyd says.

I pass the book back to Chace and join Olivia and Kiyoko.

"So, Cheryl Hart is number one priority," Olivia says as she flips open the next page on my yearbook.

"Oh, wait! What about Melinda Parker?" Kiyoko says as she points at a picture of a bespectacled girl with pixie haircut.

"She's hot," Olivia states as she writes down her name.

"Hey Olivia, thank you for helping me out," I say as I stare at Olivia, observing her wavy strawberry blonde hair which reaches her shoulders.

"Sure, not a problem, Carolyn," the girl says with a smile.

"Oh my god you bitches are leaving us out?" says a perky high pitched tone.

I look around and I see a quartet of girls standing near us.

The girl who spoke to us is Ellen.

"Good morning, Ellen," I say casually.

"You're picking out names from the yearbook, I see," says another girl, Wanda.

"Of course, Wanda. The yearbook is a perfect guide to select people who deserve to attend your prestigious parties and what not," Olivia says in a factual manner.

"However, we won't invite you girls this time," Kiyoko says in a joking manner.

"Shut up, bitch! We'll crash the party if we have to," Ellen says teasingly.

"It's her party, not yours," Olivia says in an honest manner.

"We are invited, aren't we?" Wanda says as she looks at me.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Of course, silly! Now, leave us alone and we'll talk to you girls later!"

"See you later!" Ellen says as she waves at us.

The three of us wave at the other four girls as they leave us.

"That pompous little girl," Olivia says as she laughs.

I look away from those four girls and say, "Well, life would be awfully boring without them."

"Can't agree more," Kiyoko says.

My cellphone rings. I search inside my bag and pull out my phone. I simply retrieve the call without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I say casually.

"Carolyn," says a familiar voice which sounds like my mother.

I could feel my cheeks stretching a bit as I smile.

"You left early this morning," I say as I stand up, leaving my friends as I walk over to a place with less students.

"I'm sorry about that. We had to make sure that Willie is fine, that's all," mother says.

"David told me this morning,"

"Fine, then. So, how are things in school?"

"We're just making a list of invited students,"

"Oh yes, dear. Speaking about your birthday party, this Friday we are leaving for New York to go to the record company and discuss with the artists who are going to perform for your sweet sixteen. You won't be attending school this Monday and I'll notify the headmaster later,"

"That's fantastic! I can't wait!"

"If you have plans with your girls these weekends, tell them to cancel it and we'll deal with your dresses and such later,"

"That is awesome! Thank you mum!"

"I'll talk to you later, goodbye Carolyn,"

"Bye mum."

She hangs up.

I walk back to my friends and say, "I am going to New York this Friday!"

My friends stare at me incredulously.

"Carolyn, I am jealous of you!" Kiyoko says frankly.

"What do you want from New York?" I say with a wide grin on my face.

"Minced pies," Chace says stupidly and we laugh at him.

"Why are you leaving for New York?" Lloyd asks curiously.

"I'm going to discuss with some artists who might be performing at my party," I say with full of pride.

"Get us autographed CDs and posters," Olivia says with an innocent smile.

"Have fun in Collinsport during the weekends while I'm in New York," I say sarcastically.

^%^%^%^%^

_Is this an illusion?_

_ Is this just infatuation?_

_ Why do I feel so weak around you?_

_ I can't believe what I'm feeling_

_ I can't seem to read what's in your mind_

I stop writing down my lyrics in my notebook. I look up to see the Physics teacher writing down the solutions on the blackboard.

I sigh and look back down at my notebook. I've been writing many random lines about my feelings towards Barnabas. The current lyrics in my notebook has already been made into a song that only I know and I sing it to myself without anybody's knowledge, not even Barnabas.

I had been writing three songs recently about that vampire. I poured out all of my feelings as I wrote those lyrics and composed those songs. I keep the lyrics well hidden in my room.

Instead of writing down my feelings in a diary, I write them down as lyrics and turn them into songs. It had been a habit ever since I was fourteen.

Thinking of Barnabas, I hadn't asked him if he is coming along this Friday. I would definitely miss him during the weekends.

He would be thrilled to listen to my trip when I reach home but it wouldn't be the same as having him accompany me during the trip. It would just be me and my mother this Friday, which is just tomorrow.

I flip open the next few pages to stare at blank pages.

I turn to my left to see Olivia fully paying attention to the class.

Sighing heavily, I pay my attention back to class and shove my thoughts about Barnabas aside.

^%^%^%^%^

"Well, the dinner with the manager of Good Charlotte was great, wasn't it?" mother asks as the hotel door swings open.

"Yeah," I say casually as we step inside the hotel.

"Good Charlotte is going to perform for your sweet sixteen and that's a dream come true for you, isn't it?" she says as she nods at the bell boy as a sign of 'thank you'.

"I am excited," I say, feeling quite gleeful and quite odd at the same time.

A part of my mind is still thinking of Barnabas. I hadn't spoken to him for two nights and he hadn't called me except text me a few times. I wonder what he is up to right now. I can't read his complicated mind at all. It's as if his mind is not penetrable at all. I don't blame him because maybe he is a vampire and none of us mortals would have any ability to read his mind.

"I'm very sure your friends would be thrilled with those gifts in our hotel suite," mother says.

"Obviously," I say monotonously.

As we approach the elevators, the doors open and we enter it. I press the '10' button and the door slowly closes.

I turn to my mother and say, "Are we allowed to stay here longer?"

"Oh no, Carolyn. You still have school to deal with," mother says as she gives me a disapproving look.

"Fine," I say sourly.

The doors open as the elevator reaches the tenth level. We walk out of the elevator and head to our suite.

I slide the card at the door and push it open. The suite lights up as I slide the card in place at the power source near the door.

My mother locks the door as I head off to the living room to watch the television.

"Oh, now what?" my mother groans as she searches for her ringing cellphone in her handbag.

"Hello," she says on the cellphone.

I ignore her phone conversation and channel surf the television. There are too many channels to watch and for a moment or so, I have completely forgotten about Barnabas.

"Carolyn!" I hear my mother calling out to me.

"Yeah!" I reply monotonously.

"I'm going to meet Pauline for a drink and I might be back by eleven thirty. Just call me if there's something wrong," she says from the hallway.

"Alright!" I say as I turn back to the television.

I could hear the door swinging open and slam shut. I walk back to the door to double lock the door.

I head to my room and belly flop on the bed. I whip out my cellphone from the pocket of my jeans to check any new messages.

There were three messages sent from Ellen, Kiyoko and Barnabas. I immediately reply Ellen and Kiyoko but hesitate for awhile when reading Barnabas' text message.

He sent me a message which states:

_I can't wait for you to return home. Tell me everything about NY when you reach here. _

_Forever yours,_

_B C._

I smile while reading his message repetitively for almost a minute. I read his previous messages and I could suddenly feel my heart have suddenly dropped. I haven't listened to his voice for two nights and all of a sudden while reading his past texts, I feel like calling him up and talking to him on the phone. The thought of it makes my heart pound hard against my chest and my fingers tremble as I press the buttons on the keypad.

I look at the 'Call' option on the screen as my index finger trembles. It would just be like calling anybody and to have a normal conversation but somehow I feel nervous and a little frighten right now.

"Call or not to call?" I ask myself softly as I tear my eyes away from the screen of the mobile phone to look at the door.

"Call," I mutter sourly as I look back at the phone in my hand.

I immediately hit the 'Call' button and close my eyes. I pull my hand up to my ear and gently press the electronic device against my ear.

After a few seconds of engaged tones, the vampire finally picks up the phone and breathes in a deep voice which makes my back shiver.

"Carolyn?" he breathes on the phone.

I breathe nervously as I stare at the wall.

"Carolyn?" he mentions my name again.

I sit up and curl up my legs against my chest.

"You," I mutter.

His tone becomes serious.

"Are you alright, Carolyn?"

"Of course,"

"I wanted to talk to you, honestly,"

"You should have called,"

"I was afraid you might be offended with me."

I roll my eyes and snicker at his statement.

"Yeah, I could've been mad at you and drain your blood to leave you dying," I say sarcastically.

The tone of his voice lightens a tad bit.

"I can still feel the unique and beautiful sarcasm in your tone on the phone," he says and he hangs up on me.

I stare at my phone incredulously.

"Stupid vampire," I mutter sourly as I toss the phone at the pillow on the bed.

The phone rings. I quickly pick it up. I check the caller ID. It is Barnabas and I am not surprised.

"Stupid, what were you doing?" I say, my sarcastic and cold self kicking back into my system.

"I cannot allow my beloved lady to spend a penny on me. I should be the one who spends everything that I have to prove to her my love for her," he says proudly.

I snicker and say, "Yeah, right. How many times have you used this repeated sentence? Oh wait, I think it's been repeated too many times over the years you've been living, that you can't even remember how many times it had been repeated? Or perhaps you can't even remember how many hearts you have broken the past few centuries, I suppose?"

I could hear his hollow laughter.

"You are one kind of a girl, Carolyn," he says deeply.

I force myself down to the bed and shut my eyes.

"Don't push my buttons Barnabas," I snap at him.

"Why do you have to be so cold with me, sweetheart?"

"I've always been a cold person since the day I was born and brought up in Collinwood,"

"I beg to differ, my dear. You used to be the little sunshine of the manor,"

"I've never been that much of sunshine anyway. I don't need to be one. I love myself for who I am,"

"Don't be stubborn, my dear Carolyn. You know who you really are."

I sigh as I try to digest his last sentence. What he said is the truth. I had been rather cold to him ever since I started to have strange deep feelings for him. But I've never been that close to him anyway.

Even as a child, I always hung around my mother. I got closer to Dr Hoffman when she moved in to Collinwood.

It is difficult for me to explain the exact truth of why I act cold towards him but the truth still remains that I couldn't completely trust him with my life. He is in fact, a living creature with feelings and has a mind of its own.

I admit that I might have watched too many soap operas and dramas that the events and characters associated with them affect the way I think and act. It is common fact that cheating on spouses occurs in everyday lives and I am just one of the people who have trouble with trusting another especially when it comes to love and men.

I have knowledge of Barnabas' ugly truths about himself and I can't believe all the time when he keeps saying that he loves me and treats me like I am his only lover.

People do change, that is true but sometimes, some parts of a person do not change at all. I know I have grown cold towards him and to certain people but deep down in my heart, I am still the Carolyn that my family knows.

If Barnabas could actually prove to me that he really loves me and will never cheat on me or breaks my heart, then maybe I could place some trust in him.

But for the time being, I'll just maintain things as how they are right now.

"You are weird," I state without thinking twice.

He breathes deeply and says, "Of all the nights you have stayed in New York, why do you choose this night to have a proper phone conversation?"

"Because I was bored," I lie to him.

I could hear him saying, "Mmhmm."

I change the topic by saying, "How's things back in Collinsport and Collinwood?"

"A lot of plans on expanding business overseas but England would be the best start," he says in a very enthusiastic manner.

"That's it? Spare me the details when I reach home," I say monotonously.

"You are not ending this conversation right now, aren't you? It would be a shame to do so," he says thoughtfully.

"Whatever. I'm going to watch some tv now and we'll see each other soon. Good night Barnabas," I say as I fake my yawn to indicate that I have grown bored of the conversation.

"Good night, my love. We shall see each other soon," he says.

I hang up on him and shut my eyes.

I was deceiving him all along with the tone of my voice and my sarcastic sentences. I can't believe what I was doing. It feels quite painful at the thought of it.

If only I could call him back to tell him that the reason why I called him is because I want to hear his voice to soothe my complicated, weary soul.

Slowly, I lift open my eye lids and turn my head to the table next to the bed. A pencil and thin sheet of notepad has been placed next to the table lamp and untouched since the first night I arrived in New York.

I sit up and pick up the two objects. My fingers flip around the pencil back and forth between my fingers as I stare at the blank notepad. A sudden thought dwells in my head and I randomly write them down, hoping that they would be the lyrics to my fourth song about him:

_Could I be honest with what I feel?_

_ Could I be honest when I speak to you?_

_ I sit alone in a big city_

_ Thinking about you_

_ Hearing your voice in my head_

_ As I wonder how this distance_

_ Makes me feel so deceptive_

_ About the feelings I have for you_

I stop writing and lay back on the bed with the notepad pressed against my chest.

Once again, I have deceived myself.


	3. CHAPTER 3 GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN

Girls Just Want To Have Fun

"Thank you so much for sending off my daughter back home," says Mrs Maxwell, Olivia's mother.

"You're certainly welcomed. Besides, I'm very thankful that your daughter has been very helpful in contributing ideas for the theme of her party," mother says with full of glee.

"I think my daughter had given you a walkthrough of the themes that we could do for her party," Mrs Maxwell says as she looks at me.

I nod.

"Oh yes, Olivia has been very helpful."

Olivia's face reddens as he mother places an arm around her shoulders.

"Have a seat and I shall bring the catalogues over here," Mrs Maxwell ushers us to sit at the living room with Olivia.

"Such beautiful interior design, Olivia," mother says with a grin on her face.

Olivia nods and says, "Thank you, Mrs Stoddard."

Mother waves a hand and says, "You can just call me by my maiden name."

"Alright, Mrs Collins," Olivia says.

My cellphone beeps, indicating that I have a new message.

I search inside my schoolbag and pull out the electronic device. I flip it open and stare at the screen. A message from Barnabas. I roll my eyes as I flip it close and stuff it back inside my schoolbag.

"Is it from Winston?" mother asks.

I lie, "Oh no it's not, mum. It's just some stupid ad."

Mrs Maxwell walks into the living room with two files in her hands.

"These are samples of what we had done so far and you could give suggestions for the theme, if you would like," she says as she places the two files on the coffee table in front of us.

The woman sits next to her daughter, which is the couch opposite me and my mother.

My mother and I pick up a file each and we browse them with enthusiasm. Mrs Maxwell really is a good event organiser. There are many photographs of parties, events and meetings. She even organised lavish weddings.

"We don't do catering but we could suggest a few good ones that I know of. Some of them are even my close partners," Mrs Maxwell says proudly.

"Which one do you seem to like so far, Carolyn?" mother asks as she places the file back on the table.

I look up from the file and say, "I seem to be stuck between masquerade and glam rock."

"What about masquerade and glam rock? Would it be quite a combination?" mother asks Mrs Maxwell.

"Carolyn really has good choices but from my point of view, masquerade is really glamorous and sophisticated but glam rock is a mixture of casual and you know, glamour," Olivia says thoughtfully.

"I was thinking the same as you, Olivia," Mrs Maxwell says as she looks through the files.

A butler enters the living room with a silver tray. He places the tray on the table and immediately places the cups, saucers and the tea pot. He picks up the teapot and pours a clear orangey brown liquid into our cups respectively.

"Thank you," I say to the butler and he grins.

"I will try to talk to my crew and ask if they could do a preview of the layout in the computer. I'll get back to you by next week," Mrs Maxwell says with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll pass them to you in school," Olivia says.

"Thanks," I say.

"When Carolyn is satisfied with the theme, when can I pay?" mother asks.

Mrs Maxwell stirs her tea and says, "I'll give you a discount but you don't need to pay immediately."

"Why, thank you," mother says with a grin.

Mrs Maxwell wraps an arm around Olivia and says, "I'm sure these girls have planned way ahead of us."

Olivia looks at her mother and smiles.

"Well, Olivia. Wouldn't you like to help out Carolyn with her dresses over the weekends? She would need some inspiration," Mrs Maxwell adds.

"Sure," Olivia says as she smiles at me.

"That would be awesome," I say as I smile.

^%^%^%^%^

My plans for my perfect sweet sixteen are working really well and I cannot wait for the actual day. Things seem to be according to my plan and I am thrilled about them.

"Oh my god, Kiyoko! This dress really suits you!" Olivia says as Kiyoko struts in a golden kimono.

"You really look like a Japanese princess," I state.

"Thanks, girls," Kiyoko says as she looks at herself in front of the mirror of the dressing table in her room.

Olivia walks over to the other side of Kiyoko's room to have a look at Kiyoko's closet. She rummages through the closet and takes out a long strapless dress.

"This is so cool," Olivia says as she places the dress over her body and checks out herself in front of the mirror at the dressing table.

"You should try it on," I suggest.

"Could I try this on, Kiyoko?" Olivia asks.

"Go ahead," the Japanese girl replies.

I pick up a tiara from the dressing table and gently slide it on top of Kiyoko's head, securing it in her hair.

"You look beautiful," I say, feeling partially jealous of her.

The girl looks at me and says, "I can't wear this dress. You are the queen of the night."

I sneer at her.

"Oh come on! After looking at the previews by Olivia's mum, I'm so going for glam rock! This dress is glamorous but probably not much of a rocker babe but still, I made it clear that you could dress glamorously or be a high class rocker or be both at the same time," I say, trying to reassure her that she should wear the dress for my party.

"Are you going to perform during the party?" Kiyoko asks as she looks away from the mirror.

I roll my eyes and say, "Obviously."

"What songs?" she asks excitedly.

"That would be a surprise," I say.

"Hey girls! What do you think?" Olivia says as she struts in Kiyoko's strapless dress.

"Red carpet material," Kiyoko says excitedly.

"I have to agree with that," I say as I giggle.

Kiyoko pulls my hand and directs me to her closet.

"Get something you like and try it on! We're having some fun now! Besides, this is a sleepover! We could try on new dresses at the shops tomorrow," she says kindly.

"Sure," I say as I look at her closet.

The whole Friday night is about trying out Kiyoko's dresses, checking out dresses in magazines and on the internet. I really have so much fun with the girls. I feel like a normal teenage girl again.

Apart from that, we eat ice-creams while watching movies in Kiyoko's room and also gossip like any other group of girls would do during a sleepover. It makes me feel like I am living a normal life without having to keep a strange family secret. It also makes me wish to have a normal family life again.

"World class caterer," Olivia says as she points at the screen of Kiyoko's laptop.

"They serve many types of cuisine," Kiyoko states as she scrolls down the webpage.

"The food looks good, I guess," I say as I look at the screen.

Olivia looks at me and asks, "Want to get some booze?"

"I'd definitely want some at my party but my mum wouldn't allow," I say sourly.

"How sad," Kiyoko says.

"Because your parents allow you girls to drink whenever you want to?" I ask.

Olivia stares at me incredulously and says, "Of course not, stupid. I smuggle some wine bottles in my room. Like my parents would actually count every single wine bottle in the kitchen."

Kiyoko wraps an arm around my shoulders and says, "I drink _sake_ once awhile without getting caught. My parents would go ballistic if they knew about it."

"Speaking of booze," Kiyoko says as she gets off of her bed and walks over to the closet, "I have actually smuggled some _Asahi_ beer into my closet."

"The devil you are!" Olivia says.

The Japanese girl returns with three cans of_ Asahi_ beer.

"Cheers," Olivia says.

"In Japan, we say _kampai_!" she says as she sips her beer.

I level the can to my mouth and take a sip. It tastes like any other beer but I seem to like the flavour.

"Well, cheers for Carolyn's upcoming sweet sixteen!" Olivia says and we give a toast.

Finally I can feel myself being a normal teenage girl again.

^%^%^%^%^

"Oh my god, Carolyn. That boy was so checking you out," Olivia says as we walk to another store.

The girls and I are shopping at the biggest mall in Collinsport and we are currently buying clothes and accessories. I haven't found a dress that I want to wear for my sweet sixteen. Olivia bought herself a new dress for my party and Kiyoko has decided to wear her kimono.

"Like I care," I say as I roll my eyes dismissively.

"Aren't you getting yourself a date for your sweet sixteen?" Kiyoko suggests.

I stare at her incredulously.

"Why do I need one? It's a birthday party! Not a frickin' prom night!"

Olivia turns her head away from Kiyoko and says, "Obviously."

"We all know that Kiyoko has a boyfriend but she doesn't have to feel so sorry for us single ones," I say sarcastically.

"Whatever," Kiyoko snaps at me and Olivia starts laughing.

"We really should make an appointment with the salon and the manicure people," Olivia suggests.

I laugh at her.

"You sound like my PA. Don't expect me to give you commission," I say.

"Laugh it all out Carolyn," Olivia says and the three of us burst into laughter.

We head to the manicure and pedicure shop to fix an appointment for my nail treatments before my sweet sixteen before resting our legs and getting Chinese food for lunch.

"The egg rolls here are superb," Olivia says as she sips the Chinese tea.

"We should thank Kiyoko. She brought us here," I say as I nod at Kiyoko.

"Anyway," Olivia says as she diverts her attention back to me, "have you asked your mum which car you're going to get for your birthday?"

"A Ford Bentley," I say proudly.

The both of them stare at me with their eyes widened.

"You don't have to act surprise," I say with an odd expression displayed on my face.

"We're going to be the first ones to hop in your ride," Olivia says.

"Of course," I say monotonously.

"Have you actually checked it out with the car dealer?" Olivia asks curiously.

Kiyoko eyes my every movement like I am her experimental subject.

"Just recently," I say as I sip my Chinese tea.

The both of them follow suit and a sudden thought of Barnabas strikes my mind. I had been very busy with the girls lately that I have not actually had a proper conversation with him or even spend time playing guitar with him. It feels awkward all of a sudden that I have not properly interacted with him for the past few days.

I simply ignore those thoughts and carry on my conversation with the girls. This is my only chance to feel like a normal teenage girl again.


	4. CHAPTER 4 THE LOVER AT NIGHT

The Lover At Night

Willie is finally discharged from the hospital. I am so relieved of the fact that the old guy has recovered from his injuries and he is finally back again in Collinwood. I can't believe that he still insists on working around the manor but we only allow him to do gardening only until his body to fully recover.

For the time being, mother and Roger have employed two new housekeepers to keep the manor in good shape while waiting for Willie to fully recover. Roger thinks that maybe we should have more housekeepers around but my mother highly objects his decision because she dislikes the idea of having too many outsiders in the manor.

It is a Friday morning and the whole of the Collins family, including Dr Hoffman are at the dining table, enjoying a good variety of breakfast like any other normal family.

David is eating while reading a comic and the same goes to his father except that the father is reading newspaper. My mother is talking to Dr Hoffman as the both of them consume their breakfast. Barnabas is eating his breakfast casually without paying too much attention on me as if I am a nobody but I prefer it that way. It would be a catastrophe if my family knew about my odd relationship with my distant uncle.

The two new housekeepers are Jacob and Anna. The both of them seem to be good at house work but the both of them never really interact with each other. Even when Mrs Johnson is around the both of them, they would be a quiet trio because they never seem to strike a good conversation among themselves. However, they make a good team in keeping the mansion in order but in a very silent manner.

Today's breakfast consists of sliced bread, assorted fruits, coffee, tea, milk, various types of cheese and croissants. Looking at today's breakfast menu gives me an impression that I am eating at a classy bed and breakfast.

Anna pours milk into my glass and I say, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Miss Carolyn," she says and she moves over to Roger.

I spread some butter inside the croissant and steal a glance at Barnabas for three seconds before looking elsewhere. I wish that we weren't playing an awkward game like this. It is difficult for me to show too much interest in him eventhough we are relatives with a gap of a few generations. I can't bear to take the risk and face shame in front of my family and I am sure he is thinking of the same way too, if he claims himself to be someone who prioritises his family more than anything else but it seems that our odd feeling of lust and slight affection spark this strange interaction between the both of us.

Biting the croissant, my eyes dart across the room and land on Roger and his son. They are in the exact situation as me and my mother but Roger lost his wife because of death instead of a divorce.

Sometimes when I look at David, I feel sorry for him that he doesn't have a mother to care for him and to show him affection. My mother would often take over the role as his mother whenever she has the time. I don't blame my mother for being a busy woman because sometimes I am on my own too.

"So, Carolyn," Roger says all of a sudden.

I look up at him.

"Has everything been planned out? Your birthday's just three weeks away," he adds as he sips his cup of coffee.

"Positive, Uncle Roger," I say curtly as I bite my croissant.

"Elizabeth told me that you're going for glam rock theme," he states.

I stare at him and say, "It has been confirmed. Mrs Maxwell will decorate the house five days before the party."

"That's absolutely fine with me. Have you found yourself a date for the party?" he says as he transfixes his eyes on mine.

What a ridiculous question!

I roll my eyes and say, "I don't need a date for my party. It's just a birthday party. It's not some kind of prom night. And besides, I'm not a senior yet. School prom nights will have to wait."

My mother looks at Roger and says, "She doesn't need to rush into these things."

"Exactly," I say as I place some grapes on my plate.

My eyes roll over to Barnabas and his eyes meet mine. He gives me a weak grin but I look away from him.

This awkward moment is really a huge burden on my shoulders. I wonder how long I could tolerate this. I am about to turn sixteen soon and my life is very complicated because of Barnabas. Why must I succumb to our desires and place our lives in great risk? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? Have I gone mentally ill? Is this a strange family curse? I can't trust anyone with this great secret. I can't even fake a story to Kiyoko and Olivia about this. If only none of this had happen.

I shake my head and continue eating my grapes, pretending that I have never thought of this. I try my best to ignore Barnabas but at the side of my eyes, I could see that he actually has his eyes on me every once awhile when no one is noticing.

When I am done with the last piece of grape on my plate, I gulp down my glass of milk and clear my cutleries, which make everyone look at me, including Barnabas. I can't believe I am making a scene. It is a rare occasion to clear up my plate and carry them to the kitchen.

"Miss Carolyn, I'll take them for you," Anna says as she walks over to my seat.

I look at her, then back to my hands with my plate and glass.

"Are you in a rush, Carolyn?" mother asks as she dabs her lips with a napkin.

I conjure up a false excuse.

"Oh, I'm so used to clearing up my dishes recently that it becomes a habit now," I say, trying to sound cool and casual.

"It's alright, Miss Carolyn. I'll take them," Anna says with a weak grin as she stretches out her hands to take the plate.

I pass the cutleries to Anna , pick up my schoolbag and leave the dining room immediately. I'm sure everyone seems surprised with my odd behaviour. I just needed to leave that place. I can't bear to look at the vampire.

I walk over to the main entrance of the house and push the door open to reveal Winston smoking in front of the limousine.

"Good morning, Miss Carolyn," Winston says as he nods his head.

"Good morning," I say casually.

I could hear my mother, Barnabas, David and Roger walking to my direction. I ignore them and head to the vehicle.

Winston opens the door and I enter the vehicle.

When everyone has entered the limousine, the driver begins to drive off and I steal a last glance of Barnabas, who is at the sheltered entrance. His walking stick is in his hand as always, giving him a rich man image but the expression on his face is stoic indeed. I could not understand what he is trying to say to me with the stoic look on his face.

I look away from him and try to concentrate on myself instead. Mother and Roger are discussing about expanding the business in England and David is fully occupied with his iPod. I decide to follow suit and whip out my iPod Touch from my schoolbag.

As soon as the earphones are plugged into my ears, I play Girlicious' 'Like Me'. I do not seem to be in a mood to listen to rock music right now. I just need catchy choruses to brighten up my day and to make myself feel more normal.

I seriously need to focus back on my party apart from finishing up my school homework. I haven't even chosen a decent dress for the party but thankfully I have sent out the invitation cards. Decorations have already been taken care of and Mrs Maxwell and my mother are dealing with the caterers. I just need to practice two songs with Uncle Roger's friends and find myself a decent dress.

^%^%^%^%^

Rain drops are pounding against the window. It had been raining for almost an hour and it is quite cold but I am used to the coldness of the rain around this area.

I bite the end of the pen as I flip open the next page of the Biology textbook. I really enjoy studying when the weather is cold. It makes me more alert but sometimes it does make me sleepy too.

I look at clock on the wall. It is almost twelve and I'm still awake despite the fact that it is a school night but I couldn't care less. I study whenever I feel like it.

I stop reading and stand up. I need to use the bathroom.

Tiptoeing down the stairs to the hallway, I suddenly think of Barnabas. I hadn't properly communicated with him and I feel like speaking to that undead being.

After the trip to the bathroom, I make my way to his bedroom.

Standing quietly in front of the door, I knock it thrice.

I could hear movements getting louder as the figure approaches the door.

"Carolyn?" he says, his voice muffled behind the door.

"Yes," I say.

The door swings open and I step in.

Barnabas is oddly enough, clad in a modern white button up shirt and a pair of modern dark pants. The sleeves are unbuttoned and the top two buttons of the shirt are unbuttoned, once again revealing his intimidating pale flesh.

The vampire looks the door as I venture deeper inside his bedroom.

"What brings you here, Carolyn?" he asks in his intimidating deep voice.

"I decided to pay you a visit, my dear distant uncle," I say, teasing him.

I could hear him chuckle.

"You are such a tease Carolyn," he says and he suddenly appears in front of me in just a blink of an eye.

He grins at me as he places a hand on my cheek, his sharp nails caressing my cheek gently. His eyes lower down to my lips. With his other hand, he runs his fingers free in my hair.

"My beautiful angel," he mutters as he locks his eyes on my face.

I place both of my hands on his chest and lean my head onto his body, inhaling the cologne.

"You must be in boredom, I believe," he says.

"I'm sorry that we've never really talked these days," I say as my fingers grasp the fabric of his clothing.

I breathe deeply into the fabric and say, "Can we talk tonight?"

He throws his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He breathes into the top of my head.

"I miss having you close to me like this, Carolyn," he whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

I stay motionless as his hand holds my chin and levels it up to his face. I lean forward and he presses his lips gently on mine as my hands grasp onto his shirt with more force as if I am afraid to let go of him.

We break apart from the kiss and he says, "Tell me everything about your school."

I grin at him and with his arm around my waist; we walk over to his bed and sit there.

I tell him everything about my friends and repeat again what I did in New York. He listens to me attentively as he plants kisses on the top of my head as his fingers brush against my bare arm.

"I really miss the feel of being a human," he confesses.

"I thought being a vampire is rather cool, I suppose?" I say with a smirk.

"Feeding on blood is the worst part, my dear. I have to fight my temptations to bite you," he says in a serious tone as his eyes roll over to meet mine.

I lean closer to him, pushing my body against him. I am taking a great risk by doing this. Mustering my courage, I wrap my arms around his neck and my head inches closer to his head. The vampire leans forward.

The vampire slips his arms around my waist as we kiss. He pulls me closer to him as he pushes me down to the bed. Our kiss deepens as our hands are entangled around each other's bodies. My hands are in his jet black hair and his hands are attached firmly at my waists.

I could feel his tongue licking and wetting my lips as his hands force themselves on the bed, making me sink lower as the bed sinks.

With a rapid movement, Barnabas lifts me by the waist and places me properly on the bed with my head propped on the pillow. He is still, no doubt on top of me, dominating me as the both of us succumb to our lustful desires.

"Carolyn," he purrs against my lips as he lowers his body, leaving some space between the both of us.

I close my eyes.

I could feel my heart pounding fast and the temperature of my body getting higher as our make out gets more passionate by the minute.

The vampire's hand grasped mine and pin them down to the bed while his other hand trace every outline of my waist, his fingers exploring the silk fabric of my dark night dress.

His dominant hand grips my hand tightly as our fingers entwine around each other's fingers. I could feel the coldness of his palm against mine.

I could feel my mind getting lost in the madness of lust as we make out on his bed.

I part my lips wider to allow his tongue protrude inside my mouth. I could feel my desire burning deep inside me as his tongue wrestles with mine, giving my tongue no entrance into his mouth. But after a few attempts, I manage to enter his mouth and explore his mouth like an explorer travelling inside a dark cave.

A few moans escape my mouth as the vampire's mouth act vigorously on mine. I scrunch up a few strands of his hair into the size of mothballs as our lips brush roughly against each other.

The vampire slows down his kisses and he begins to trail to my ear and he nibbles it while his hands lock themselves around my waist.

Barnabas lowers himself on me until our bodies are in contact with each other. He licks and nibbles my ear repeatedly for almost a minute and I could feel my throat producing sounds of lustful moans.

I direct my hands away from his hair and press them against his chest, my fingers tugging onto the fabric of his clothing. I slide my hands from his neck until his abdomen, ensuring that I wouldn't go further than that.

The vampire growls and moans with lust when my hands slide down to his abdomen. I did that just to tease him and hope that he could actually control his lustful desire for me.

A soft moan escapes my mouth as his lips travel down to my ear lobe, licking it one last time before licking my neck. His lips press against my neck and I could feel his hot breath sweeping down my flesh, making me shiver.

"My petite angel," he moans into my neck passionately in between his kisses.

"Ahhh," I moan softly as my mind begins to lose some control over my body.

The vampire breathes onto my neck and his lips stay put on my neck, sucking and kissing my flesh gently but passionately.

"Barnabas," I say softly as I move my head away from him to signal that we should stop.

The vampire understands my body language and he slows down and presses his lips one last time on my neck before releasing his cold lips from my neck. He inhales and exhales slowly, the hot breath sweeping down my neck as he intently brushes his nose against my neck.

"I wish you could stay," he whispers against my neck.

He pulls away and gently lowers down his head against my chest as he lies down next to me.

I place a hand on his cold cheek and caress it with full of care.

"I'm sorry I can't," I say.

"Waiting for you, I shall. If that is the term you want me to adhere to," he says.

I sneer as I look down at him.

"As cold as you are, I would wait a thousand years for you for as long as it would make you a happy lover of mine," he says passionately as he places his hand on mine.

I grin at him and lean forward to reach his lips.

The vampire sits up and our lips meet.

^%^%^%^%^

As expected of sleeping late last night, I have actually been sleeping in classes but Kiyoko and Olivia are kind enough to cover me from the teacher's sight and to wake me up at the appropriate times.

I couldn't seem to concentrate in class at all. My mind keeps dozing off and my eyes would automatically close and my head would be on top of books.

Thankfully, the whole day in school is smooth and I manage to survive today despite the awful drowsiness in class. I admit that it is my fault for spending an hour late at night at the vampire's bedroom and end up being sleepy today but it was really worth it to make up for the friction filled awkward moments for the past few days.

I have completely neglected my plan of staying normal and staying as far as I could for him until my birthday. I seem to be succumbing too much to my lustful desires more than anything else. Spending money on expensive things is a rare occasion for me eventhough my mother is wealthy enough but that is because I tend to save my money rather than spending it.

However, my restless mind keeps haunting me about the dress I would wear for my sweet sixteen. I could probably browse through catalogues on the internet and purchasing one that looks similar to it.

Life is too complicated for me right now. I need to rest my mind and my body before getting back to the issues of my life.

^%^%^%^%^

"I've finally found what I want," I say as I show the dress to Olivia and Kiyoko.

"You're going to be a goth?" Kiyoko says as she looks at the dress.

I roll my eyes at the girls.

"Oh come on! It's similar to Amy Lee's dress that was used for the cover of 'The Open Door'," I state.

"You mean Evanescence?" Olivia asks with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Obviously!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, I'm not a big fan of rock music," Olivia says curtly.

"You should try it out," Kiyoko says optimistically.

I enter the fitting room and lock the door behind me. I strip until my lingerie and slip on the dress. Stretching my hands, I zip the back of the dress and it fits me perfectly.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I could not believe what I am seeing!

The girl in the mirror adjusts the dress and pushes her hair over her shoulders. Her eyes are transfixed on the dress, not being able to tear her gaze away from the mirror.

I exit the dressing room and approach my friends.

The two girls stare at me with awe.

"Carolyn, I take back any rude comments about you wanting to wear this dress," Olivia says as her eyes widen.

"Buy this dress!" Kiyoko exclaims.

I turn around as I look at myself in front of the mirror. I have fallen in love with this dress.

"This is so mine!" I say proudly as I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

^%^%^%^%^

My birthday is drawing nearer. Five more days and I will be sixteen! How exciting is that? I will finally get my own car!

The thought of my birthday makes me grin.

I flip through OK! Magazine as Good Charlotte's 'Like It's Her Birthday' fills the atmosphere in my bedroom.

"So, we will be hearing this song during your birthday party, I suppose?" Barnabas says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what they'll play but they're going to be at my party until it's over, unless they are free to join the after party," I say.

"Would you dance with me during your party?" he asks.

I look at him and snort.

"You're being stupid."

"You are my distant niece and there is nothing wrong with an uncle dancing with his niece for awhile. We are related in a very odd way," he says factually.

I stare at him oddly.

"You don't have to remind me of our odd relationship."

The vampire chuckles and places a hand on my chin, tilting it upwards and he presses his lips on mine.

"You are weird," I note as I stare at him.

"You are one of a kind," he muses and continues kissing me.

There is a loud knock on the door and I quickly break away from him.

"Carolyn," a muffled voice says from behind the door.

I point to the closet and he quickly hides himself in there.

I walk over to the door and open it halfway in slow motion.

David is holding a book and pencil.

"Are you busy?" he asks.

"Why?" I ask him back as I fold my arms to my chest.

"We made a deal, didn't we? If you finish up my Mathematics homework for a month, I won't tell your secret to anybody," he says.

"Fine!" I snarl at him and snatch the book away from him.

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow! Now, LEAVE!" I say as I shut the door in his face.

"Thank you Carolyn! I love you," he says from behind the door.

I roll my eyes and lock the door. So much for his annoying sarcasm.

Barnabas quickly gets out of the closet and stares at me curiously.

"What?" I snap at him.

"What secret do you have that you would not mind telling me?" he says curtly.

"Shut up," I say as I toss the book on the study desk.

I flop myself on the bed and continue flipping OK! Magazine.

The vampire sits next to me and says, "Did he find out about us?"

"No," I say casually.

"I think I know what you're hiding from me," he says as he wraps an arm around my body.

"Go away, pervert," I mutter sourly.

His lips curl upwards into a smile.

"You moan a lot when you're alone," he whispers into my ear.

I stare at him incredulously.

"I know you often do that to let out your frustration. It makes you feel very excited and high," he says in his deepest tone.

"Stop talking. I'm trying to read," I say authoritatively.

The vampire bends forward, angles his face towards mine and presses his lips on mine as his fingers trace the outline of my jaw. I am stupid enough to allow a moan escape my mouth.

"I can make you feel better," he whispers against my lips.

If I have my way, I would smile but I decide to put on a poker face and glare at him instead.


	5. CHAPTER 5 SWEET SIXTEEN

Sweet Sixteen

_The atmosphere is wild, loud and full of vibrant colours. Men and women are clad in suits and dresses that resemble the Victorian Era. On their faces are vibrant colourful masks, sealing away their identities. _

_ Walking among the crowd, my eyes seem to monitor everything in the ballroom. The butlers serving glasses of wine, the group of pretty women talking to each other while fanning themselves with fabricated fans, the group of handsome men raising their glasses of wine to give a toast and also the young ones dressed in stunning item of clothing._

_ My movements slow down as I reach a circle of people who perimeter the couples dancing in the middle of the ballroom. _

_ I stand still as I watch the couples dance gracefully to the classical music being played by the group of musicians._

_ Across the room, my eyes land on Barnabas Collins. His skin is pale as ever and the dark circles around his eyes are dark as ever. His walking stick seems absent but he does, no doubt appear as a wealthy man._

_ The man smiles at me as he gestures me to dance with him. _

_ Without hesitation, I walk towards the dance floor and we meet._

_ Barnabas wraps an arm around my waist and the other hand holds mine and I follow suit. We dance in a pattern that is similar to the other couples dancing. He smiles at me as I lock my eyes on him, exploring every feature of his face; from the jet black hair swept across his face to his pale lips._

_ He leans forward and so do I. I attempt to kiss his lips but he aims for my neck instead! He smiles as he reveals his fangs and immediately dives into my neck and I scream…._

My eyes snap open as I inhale and exhale in a vigorous manner. It was only a stupid dream.

I look around in the darkness. I am still in my bedroom, still in my bed and staring wide eyed into the darkness.

I pick up the cellphone that is on the table next to my bed. I flip open the clamshell device to check the time. Apparently it is four thirty in the morning. I've finally turned sixteen.

What a way to ruin the first day of the sixteenth year of my life. I cannot believe it.

I place the phone back on the table and slump back onto the bed.

I close my eyes and try to ignore the dream but it can't seem to exit my mind. It seems to be dwelling in my mind, haunting my thoughts.

I thought he really is going to bite my neck and drain me to my death in front of those people in my weird dream.

And the worst part is that I had been _thrown off_ to the Victorian Era.

"Stupid vampire," I mutter sourly as I turn to the other side of my bed, facing the posters on the wall.

In the silence of the atmosphere, my ear could pick up the sound of my doorknob being unlocked and turned.

My heart pounds really fast.

Who could be holding the spare key to my bedroom?

I pull the blanket over my head and try hard not to open my eyes. I try to calm down to pretend that I am sleeping.

I swear that I locked my door last night before I slept.

Who the hell is this person at the door?

Could it be Barnabas?

Did he hear me scream in my dream?

The door swings open and it closes with a small click to indicate that the door is being locked.

I keep silent as I listen to the soft footsteps emerging my bed.

The sound gets louder as the figure approaches closer to me and it finally stops.

I have a strong feeling that the figure is standing right in front of me.

I dare not to open my eyes.

"Carolyn," the voice says softly, giving me chills down my spine.

I stay motionless. I knew it is Barnabas.

With my eyes still shut, I rely on my ears to detect the sounds to roughly indicate what he might be doing.

The vampire places a hand on the blanket and slowly pulls it open until it reaches my hips.

He laughs hollowly.

"You still are awake, aren't you, my petite princess?" he says in his deep voice.

I try my best to pretend to sleep.

"Don't mock me," he croons as he runs his fingers in my hair.

The vampire pulls his hand away from my hair and lands it on my shoulder, trailing down to my chest and he does the unthinkable; his stupid icy cold fingers caress the side of my breast, which gives me an automatic response of slapping his hand roughly away from my assets as a jolt of electricity flows through my body at his touch.

My eye lids open and I glare at him in the darkness as I hiss, "What the hell was that for, you pervert?"

"I'm sorry," he apologises.

I pull up the blanket to my chest and face my body away from him.

"Stupid vampire," I mutter angrily.

"It was accidental," he says.

"Shut up and get out of my room!" I hiss angrily.

However, he still stays in my bedroom and makes things worse by getting on my bed and lying next to me while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Go away," I say authoritatively.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he says as he kisses my neck, draining away a part of my anger, which makes me weak to his touches.

I could feel my cheeks stretching as I smile in the darkness. He is the first person to greet me.

To control myself, I refrain myself from moaning or responding physically to his kiss but inside of me, my body temperature is getting higher.

"Stop," I say, feeling fear, lust and anger at the same time.

These feelings are tearing me apart in my mind, making me lose my sanity.

"Sweetheart," he coos into my ear, making me lose control of my thoughts.

I can't believe I'm succumbing to my lustful desires in the morning of my sixteenth year as a mortal.

I have to admit that although I am angry that he had invaded my assets but deep inside my heart, I actually like the feel of his fingers caressing them. It makes me feel excited, in a sexual manner, I suppose?

I turn around to face him, only to bump into his chest. I have never felt so idiotic in my life!

"Perverted vampire," I mutter against his chest.

"As much as you freely label me that, you seem to be enjoying every moment of it, my dear," Barnabas says as his free hand caress my cheek.

"If I had my way, I would tell everyone in this mansion that you are a sick pervert but seems like you're a vampire, you'll hypnotise them so that they will laugh at me instead," I say firmly.

He laughs as he plants a kiss on my forehead before my lips.

"However, you have not attempted it, I suppose?" he says.

I keep silent.

"Anyway," he changes the topic, "you were screaming just now. What happened? You had a nightmare?"

"You really enjoy ruining my life, don't you? You made me scream in my dream," I say in an annoyed tone.

"I made you scream?" he says in a different tone, indicating that he might have thought that I was screaming in my dream for a _particular_ reason.

"Not _that_!" I growl as I push his hand away from my face.

"You were about to bite my neck, thank you very much," I say, feeling slightly annoyed.

The stubborn vampire continues touching me, particularly caressing my neck and my shoulder.

"I came to your room because I heard you screaming. I was afraid if it was an intruder inflicting pain upon my princess," he says in a serious tone.

"Inflicting pain? You love doing it to me as if I'm your slave," I growl at him.

"You are such a tease," he says in a very seductive voice which makes me feel hotter by the second.

"Stop it," I say.

Instead of letting go of myself, I take control of myself.

I throw my hands at his chest and grip the fabrics of his shirt and simply lean my head against his chest.

Barnabas pulls me closer to him to kiss me but I pull myself away from him.

"I think I have to leave now," he says, understanding my body language.

I could feel my hopes fading away at his sentence. I want him here but I still need to rest before my party tonight.

"Before that, answer my question: do you hold the spare keys to every single room in this manor?" I ask with full of confidence.

"Of course, dear," he whispers against my lips.

Barnabas slowly pulls away from me as he gets off the bed.

"By the way, you will not be seeing your new vehicle today but the salesman guarantees that it will be delivered next week as soon as possible," he says in a factual manner.

I could feel my cheeks stretching to a smile. I can wait for next week.

"I love you, Carolyn," he says as he kisses my lips for the last time.

The vampire walks away, leaving me speechless.

^%^%^%^%^

A few hours later and I was awaken by Anna and mother. Thankfully Barnabas hasn't left any trail of himself in my bedroom or else I would have been so called doomed.

The two of them greeted me happy birthday and I had my breakfast as usual with my family members and Dr Hoffman. Everything felt normal for once. Willie was also at the dining room to put a smile on my face.

Apart from that, my cellphone had been busy receiving messages from my friends and I couldn't help but to smile at every message that I have received.

We left home in the afternoon to get my hair and nails done and I have to admit that it really was a hassle trying to keep up with the schedule but what I fear the most is me having to perform in front of my guests later in the evening. I did practice many times but I fear that I might screw up later and make myself look like a miserable fool.

"Oh my god, you look stunning," Kiyoko says with full of admiration.

"Thank you," I say as I look at myself in the mirror.

In the mirror, I could see a blonde girl dressed in a long loose black tank top with a skull printed on it and a black leather jacket over it. The girl is also clad in a pleated kilt pattern mini skirt too.

I cannot believe what I am seeing in the mirror. I really look like a punk rock princess who's about to rock her party and later she will be clad in a dress which will give her a glam rock look.

The best part of all is that this girl is me!

"I can't believe I'm finally sixteen," I say as I check myself out in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful," Olivia says as she places a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to look at her.

"Thank you," I say.

Kiyoko comes up to us with her digital Sony camera in her hand and with a smile, she says, "Let's be queen of camwhores tonight, shall we?"

"Obviously!" Olivia and I say in unison and we giggle.

The three of us snap photos of us in various poses alone, in twos and also in threes. Apart from that, we make silly faces for fun and also pose with a few random objects from my bedroom. I really am having the time of my life. I really love these girls and I hope I can keep my friendship with them until the end of time. They have been really nice to me and I can't afford to lose them.

There is a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Carolyn, Good Charlotte is here and you have to be downstairs in ten minutes!" I could hear my mother's muffled voice behind the door.

I strut over to the door and open it.

"Mrs Stoddard, you look beautiful," Kiyoko says.

"Stunning!" Olivia says.

"Thank you Kiyoko and Olivia. You can just call me by my maiden name," mother says.

"Thanks mum!" I say happily as I hug her tightly.

"Smile!" Olivia says as she holds up the camera.

The both of us smile at the camera and _Click! Click! Click!_ the camera goes.

"These are so adorable," Olivia says as she passes the camera to my mother.

She looks at the preview of the photos with a grin on her face.

"Thank you, Olivia," mother says with full of glee.

"You're welcome," Olivia says.

"Should we get going now?" I ask excitedly.

"Meet you down there!" Kiyoko says as she and Olivia exit my room.

"Come on, let's get Good Charlotte to accompany you down the stairs," mother says.

I nod and we lock my bedroom and head to the hallway.

We meet up with the members of Good Charlotte at the hallway and my mother leaves me with the band members as she heads off to the sound system crew.

The band members compliment my outfit and I could feel my cheeks going red as they look at me. I shake their hands once again and hug them. I can't believe I'm going to perform with them soon for my party.

I could hear the emcee announcing our arrival and we walk down the stairs. A loud metal music is being played and I could see and hear my friends screaming at our presence. The instruments had been set up at the stairs and I could feel my heart beating faster than ever.

I look at the crowd to spot Barnabas and my family members. I could only spot David and Dr Hoffman. I can't seem to see Uncle Roger, my mother and Barnabas. I wonder where they are right now.

As I reach for the mike stand meant for me, I say, "Good evening guys and girls! Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd cheers louder than ever.

I could hear someone screaming, "Carolyn you're damn hot!"

I smile and say into the mike, "Thank you, you're freaking hot too!" to whoever that is.

I look over at Joel Madden as a cue that we should start the performance.

He greets the crowd and he signals the band to perform the first song for the night. I nervously pick up the electric guitar and recall the tabs and chords I have practiced recently.

As we play two of the band's songs, I dance and sing a bit and for the last song of their performance of the first set, I play the solo of the song with Benji Madden. I have never felt anything like this before!

When their performance has ended, I say into the mike, "Thank you so much for attending my party! I have some songs written two weeks ago and I'm going to perform two songs right now!"

Uncle Roger's friends come up to the stairs and they immediately position themselves. The drummer initiates the beat and we play the first song.

Finally it's my time to shine.

The crowd cheers for me as I sing and play the guitar. I have never felt like a rock star in my life!

When the performance is over, I walk up the stairs, shortly accompanied by my mother, Olivia and Kiyoko.

I quickly change into my ultimate dress for the night in my bedroom and I feel really excited to go back down to join the crowd and have something to munch a bit.

"Carolyn, I've recorded the whole performance," Kiyoko says excitedly.

"And Kiyoko's boyfriend got photos of you too," Olivia says with a smile.

"Thank you so much," I say.

"Now, let's try some of the food. As usual, my mom chose the best caterers ever," Olivia says proudly as we walk down the stairs.

The two girls bring me to the dining hall and we hug and snap photos of us and our other friends, seniors and juniors. Everyone looks stunning and lavish in their clothing.

"Kiyoko!" Caleb says as he walks over to us, shortly followed by Chace and Lloyd.

"Hey guys!" I say as the other boys come to us.

Olivia shakes her head dismissively at Caleb.

"And you're not going to greet me and Carolyn?"

"Happy birthday Carolyn," Caleb says.

"Thanks," I say, as I shoot him my signature smirk.

"Happy birthday punk princess," Lloyd says.

"Happy birthday Carolyn," Chace says with a grin.

I laugh at the two boys and say, "What's up with the formal tone?"

"Is it abnormal?" Chace asks carefully.

"Obviously. Just relax and have fun," I say lightly.

"Dance with me, princess," Lloyd says.

I laugh hollowly at Lloyd and say, "I'm not your princess. Go find another girl."

At the corner of my eye, I could see Uncle Roger heading towards us.

"Carolyn," he says as he approaches me.

"Uncle Roger?" I ask.

My friends greet Uncle Roger and he smiles.

"Could I borrow Carolyn for awhile?" he asks my friends.

"Sure," Chace says.

"We'll wait," Lloyd says.

Uncle Roger wraps an arm around my shoulders and he brings me to a less crowded corner in the dining hall to have a private conversation.

"Do you want to have some light snacks with Good Charlotte? You could bring a few of your friends over but just for awhile only," he says in a serious tone.

I laugh and say, "Why is everyone so tensed tonight?"

Uncle Roger stares at me and says, "I'm not tensed, am I?"

"You were," I say with my signature sarcastic grin.

"Alright, maybe I was. But, you could bring a few of your friends over," he says.

I bite my bottom lip and I think.

With full of rationality, I say, "I'll go alone. It would be unfair to the others. Besides, it's my party. I deserve the band's full attention on me."

Uncle Roger nods.

For a split second, I sounded like a spoil bitch at my last sentence to Uncle Roger.

I walk back to my friends and lie to them that I have to help out with my uncle for awhile and that I would be back as soon as I could.

I spent roughly half an hour being with the band members and David in the dining room where we usually have our breakfast. David seems to enjoy their presence and I spoke a lot to Paul Thomas and Billy Martin.

As I speak to them, I enjoy and savour the tasty food at the same time. I really owe Olivia a lot this time.

I exit the room after spending some time with them and I head back to the crowd to meet my friends and the other guests.

I walk back to the dining hall to search my friends but I couldn't seem to spot them.

Suddenly, I hear, "Where were you?" as I walk to the bowl of punch on the table of bowls of juices and drinks.

I turn around to see Lloyd standing behind me.

"Hey," I say as I scoop up some punch and pour them into a paper cup.

"To answer your question, I was with Uncle Roger and my mother to sort out some stuff and I bumped into Good Charlotte and we had a little chat. I'm sorry if I was taking too much time," I say.

"It's alright. I was just worried if something happened to you," he says.

I roll my eyes at him incredulously.

"Yeah, right," I say sarcastically as I walk away from him.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks.

"Sure. Where are the rest?" I say as I look around.

Lloyd grabs my free hand and says, "Our friends are waiting for us at the dance floor. I mean, you know, near the stairs."

I nod as I finish up the drink and leave the paper cup on the table.

Lloyd's fingers entwine around my fingers and we walk off to the dance floor. I could feel all eyes on me as we walk. Lloyd and I are holding hands and people would think that we are an item when actually we're not.

I could anticipate that he would want to dance with me tonight. He had shown me several times that he wanted me but I tried to keep this platonic friendship so that I wouldn't be stuck between being his girlfriend and also being Barnabas' on and off secret lover.

As we reach the dance floor to meet up with my friends, Good Charlotte was already on stage, getting ready to perform their second and final set for the night.

Kiyoko and Caleb dance all by themselves, leaving me, Olivia, Chace and Lloyd to dance in a huge circle as the band plays their songs.

The music slows down and I find myself dancing with Lloyd. Olivia is dancing with the senior girls and Chace is talking to other boys of the same age as us.

"You're very beautiful tonight, Carolyn," Lloyd says as we dance slowly to the slow rock song being played.

"Thank you," I say monotonously.

"You're very cold, aren't you?" Lloyd says.

"I am Carolyn Collins, abandoned by her terrible father, after all. I do not want to be known as Carolyn Stoddard," I say as I stare at him.

I feel very awkward having my arms around his neck and having his arms around my waist. I wonder if Barnabas is hiding somewhere, glaring at me from a hidden corner in the room.

"What has that got to do with your coldness, dollface?" he asks.

"Will you stop calling me ridiculous names? I'm not from the Victorian Era, thank you very much," I say sarcastically as I display my annoyed face.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologises.

I nod and stare elsewhere.

"Carolyn, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," he says.

"What is it?" I say, acting very blunt.

"I think you could actually sense it," he says nervously.

"I am a cold person," I stare at him, pretending that I am being very annoyed with Barnabas.

"And I will never be sensitive enough to bother to know what others feel and think," I lie.

I know what he feels but I just want him to go further away from me by acting like this.

Silence falls on us and I look away from him.

I am feeling very uncomfortable right now.

"Carolyn," he begins.

I look back at him.

"I like you," he says carefully.

"That's why you're my friend," I say stupidly.

"No. I like you more than a friend," he says as he leans forward.

I place up a hand in front of his face.

"Lloyd, I don't feel like being in a relationship right now. I just want to be single. I think I've declared that a few hundred times to you guys and Olivia and Kiyoko. I've already experienced it. I want a simple life right now," I lie in a very convincing manner.

He nods and I could see the hope on his face draining away.

"Do you want to get some drink?" I say, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure," he says and we exit the dance floor, without holding hands.

I feel very sorry for him but at the same time, I feel fearful if Barnabas had seen us dancing like that on the dance floor.

I can't believe that every moment of my life has to be so complicated and it just has to interrupt with the best night of my life.


	6. CHAPTER 6 THE MORTAL & THE IMMORTAL

The Mortal & The Immortal

Apart from the little awkward friction between me and Lloyd, the night is as amazing as how I have pictured in my head. Having light snacks with Good Charlotte and snapping photos with them, watching them performing the final set for the night and dancing with my friends the whole night. The food is amazing and I could feel myself adding more pounds by the minute.

At the end of the party when everyone had went back home, my friends stay back to hang out with Good Charlotte. We chat, snap photos, eat the left overs and have a great time together without the noisy atmosphere.

Cameras and phone cameras are busy the whole time being with the band members of Good Charlotte. I could feel my night complete but somehow there is one piece of the night that seems to be missing. Not because I did not have the opportunity to show off my new car to the guests, but it's because I have not seen Barnabas the whole night. I could feel myself worrying a bit. Where has he gone off to?

"Thank you so much for inviting us, Carolyn," Kiyoko says as she hugs me.

"Thanks for coming," I say with a smile.

"Your party is the bomb," Olivia says.

"No, yours was better than mine," I say.

She hugs me and says, "Have fun opening up the presents!"

"Thanks," I say as we release each other.

"Thanks for the awesome party," Caleb says with a smile.

"Good Charlotte is great! Thanks for inviting them!" Chace says.

In respond to Chace's statement, I quickly reply, "You're welcome."

Lloyd smiles at me and I nod at him.

"Well, thank you for coming over here to have fun with me tonight. I'll see you all on Monday," I say as they exit the entrance of my house and walk to Chace and Caleb's limousine.

I watch the vehicle leave until it is out of my sight.

Willie and Mrs Johnson close the door and I head back to the dining hall to meet up with everyone, including Barnabas!

Our family thank and have a short conversation with Good Charlotte and their manager.

"Do you want to open up your presents tonight?" mother asks as she sips the fruit punch from the wine glass, strangely.

"I think I'm going to open them up tomorrow. I'm quite exhausted and I should lead them to their rooms," I say.

The band manager smiles and says, "That is a great suggestion, young lady."

"I should get going too," David says as he looks at his father.

We leave the dining hall and head up the stairs. David and I assist the band manager and the band members with their things in their respective guestrooms and we leave them.

"You look very beautiful, Carolyn," David says as we walk at the hallway.

"Thank you," I say, feeling surprised at David's reaction.

"I'll head off to my room first. Good night, Carolyn," he says.

"Good night," I say as I watch him walk away from me.

I quickly head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before heading back to my room.

Walking up the stairs that lead to my chamber, I stare at the 'Keep Out' sign on my door and I smile. I could finally get out of this dress and have my beauty sleep.

I place a hand on the doorknob and turn it, hoping that it was locked but to my surprise, it wasn't. I thought my mother had actually locked the door!

I push the door open and my mouth open with shock at the sight of Barnabas holding a wrapped up gift with full of awe.

I close the door slowly behind me and lock it.

"I don't need to take the spare key from your mother. I have my own spare key to this room," he says as he stares at the gift in his hand with full of curiosity.

Sighing, I cross my arms to my chest and lean against the door.

"I suppose so," I say casually as I eye his every movement.

"So many presents and gifts. I've almost forgotten what it feels like to celebrate birthdays," the vampire says as he places the gift on my study desk.

"At least you don't grow old," I say sarcastically as I walk over to my closet.

"If you please, I need some privacy to change," I say as I pull out a purple silk nightdress from my closet.

With a blink of an eye, I could feel him standing behind me.

"Dance with me," he breathes down my neck.

"While you are still dolled up," he adds as he presses his lips gently on my neck, sending me shivers down my spine.

"Alright," I say as I close the door of my closet and head over to my bed to leave the nightdress on top of it.

I walk back to him and throw my arms around his neck as he places his hands firmly around my waist and we slowly waltz.

"Where were you?" I ask as I look into his eyes.

"I was down there all the time," he says.

"I didn't see you,"

"I was in a tuxedo,"

"And yet I couldn't see you,"

"I tried not to mingle too much with the crowd,"

"Why not?"

"I would not want to embarrass you, would I?"

"You could pretend to be my mother's estranged brother,"

"I would not. I kept my word. I would not dance with you on the dance floor. It would have been an awkward moment, would not it?"

"Of course,"

"So, I stood in the shadows as I watched you and that handsome gentleman dance with you."

I stay silent as I stare at him.

"He does look like a fine gentleman, I must say," he says in a serious tone.

I shake my head, denying the fact.

"No, we're just friends. I told him that we should just be friends. I lied to him that I wanted to be single for the time being," I quickly say.

"Why would you do that?" he asks.

"I don't want things to be complicated," I say.

"Is it because you love me?" he asks, staring directly into my eyes.

I look away from him and I could feel my cheeks reddening.

I can't answer that question. It's too complicated. I don't even know what I actually feel for him.

"I'm exhausted," I say as I lean my head on his chest as we dance.

"It is lucid that you are," he says understandingly.

"Thanks. Anyway, I need to get out of this dress and you should get out of this room," I say.

We break away from each other.

"You're still shy of me?" he asks.

"It's awkward. I've never shown much of my body to anybody but myself as I grew up," I say.

The vampire wraps an arm around my waists from the back and he whispers against my neck, "You are sixteen now. You are no longer than little girl I used to know."

"But you're my-" I say but he cuts me off by saying, "I know, Carolyn. But we're generations apart and it does not seem too valid of what we are by blood."

Fearfully, I say, "Alright, then."

The vampire slowly unzips the back of my dress. I stay still, facing the closet. The undead man slowly pulls off the dress off of my body as he breathes slowly down my flesh.

I am close to being naked, only dressed in my lingerie. I could feel my pulse rising.

I couldn't dare to turn around to look at him.

The vampire slides his hands down my hips as he says, "You're so beautiful, sweetheart."

I could feel myself shaking with fear and confusion.

He turns my body around so that my eyes meet his gaze.

My cheeks are burning with embarrassment as I face him in my current state.

I could feel his eyes trailing up and down my body and they finally rest at my chest, lowering down a bit to gaze at the flesh of my breasts that aren't fully covered by my strapless bra.

"I should get my nightdress," I say but he presses his lips on mine as he pulls my hands and forces them on his button up shirt.

My lustful desires kick into my system. I couldn't help it any longer. I feel so powerless and helpless like this.

I quickly unbutton his shirt blindly as we kiss.

The vampire throws the shirt aside as he deepens the kiss. I allow my hands to explore his bare top half of his body as his tongue penetrates my mouth and licks every part of my teeth he could land his tongue on.

I pull my head away from him and stare at him fearfully.

"What if they hear us?" I ask fearfully.

"We shall not be too noisy, then," he whispers against my neck.

Unexpectedly, he lifts up my body and as an automatic response; I coil my legs around his waists as we continue kissing each other.

I could feel my throat producing soft growling sounds as his hands squeeze my buttocks. I pull away my head backwards so that he could nibble my neck instead but he still insists on kissing my lips.

He places me gently on the bed and his hands caress my bare stomach.

"Barnabas," I mutter in between in his kisses.

He pulls away from my lips and kisses the jawline and the neck. As he reaches my ear, he crawls on top of the bed and lowers himself down to my body but leaving a few inches of gap between us.

The vampire's hands press my hands down firmly to the bed as our fingers entwine around each other. His icy cold fingers brush against my typical warm blooded fingers.

Barnabas licks my earlobe repeatedly like a child licking a lollipop. My ear gets wet eventually and I could feel my body getting hotter by the minute.

Mustering my courage, I free my hands from his grip and wrap them around his neck. My fingers grasp the strands of hair behind his head, exploring his hair.

I moan as he nibbles my ear until it becomes wet.

"Sweetheart," he murmurs as he kisses my neck and sucks it repeatedly, giving me an impression that he might be giving me a love bite.

"Oh, wow," I moan as I shut my eyes.

He trails off to my chest, pass my bra and goes down to my bare stomach. I groan as he is about to reach my panty. My fingers, which are behind his neck, press themselves forcefully into his scalp and he meets my eyes.

"Have I done something to make you feel uncomfortable?" he asks as he stares at me curiously.

I look into his eyes and the dark circles around them. The darkness makes me feel curious about his past life as a human.

"Nothing," I lie as my eyes trail down to his chest.

My hands slide down from the back of his neck to his chest and land there.

The vampire bends his knees onto the bed, side by side my legs. He holds my hands and guides them down to his black pants. He places my hands on top of the belt buckle secured around his waist.

I look up at him curiously and he nods at me.

I could feel myself hesitating as his hands leave mine and they rest on my thighs; his fingers brush my flesh gently around that area, which makes me tingle at his every touch.

Trying to ignore his distractions, my shaky hands unbuckle the belt to reveal the button of his pants. I unbutton the button and I unzip his pants in a clumsy manner, accidentally brushing his manhood. The vampire gives out an inhuman growl when my fingers brush them by accident.

I quickly pull my hands away from him and stare at him with fear and curiosity.

"Carolyn," he moans as his hands work their way up to my boobs.

"Barnabas," I mutter his name with full of lust as his hands gently squeeze my boobs.

The feel of excitement runs through my body as his hands work around my chests. I have never felt anything like this before!

The vampire leans down to kiss me and this time he presses his body against mine, closing any gap between us. I could feel his manhood brushing against my body as his body moves vigorously against mine.

"Carolyn, do you feel _it_?" the vampire asks with full of lust.

"I don't know," I lie.

He pulls himself up, pulls my hand and presses them against his crotch. I could feel something hard covered by the pants in my hands.

I look up at him as he guides my hands to pull down his pants to reveal almost everything of his. He kicks off his pants to the floor and stares back at me. I look away from him and study his greyish white legs instead. Such colour that I've never seen in my life!

He guides my hands to his waists and gently forces my hands to pull his briefs down but I couldn't do it! I stop and stare into his eyes with full of fear.

"What is the matter, my dear?" he asks me lovingly.

I could feel my eyes watering. This is just not right. I am sixteen but I'm still afraid of this. I can't do it. I know I won't be pregnant but still, I just feel like something's not right!

"Darling, what is wrong?" he asks me as he cups my cheek.

"I don't know," I say as a tear trickle down my cheek.

In an instant, he forces his finger down on the tear and wipes it away.

Another tear trickles down my cheek and before I know it, I am crying.

"Darling," he coos.

I pull myself up and bring my legs to my chest. I am embarrassed, clueless and afraid at the same time. I have deceived myself again and succumb to my lustful desire for the vampire. Why do things have to be so complicated? Why can't I just be a normal rich teenage girl like Kiyoko and Olivia? Why do things have to mock me and make me the victim of my dirty lustful desires? And why does he allow it to happen? And why does he have to entice me like this to begin with? Or is it me who enticed him in the beginning? Am I the young, sinful siren of this manor?

The vampire leans forward and hugs me.

"Hush, my darling," he whispers lovingly into my ear.

"Tell me what is in your mind that is bothering you right now," he adds.

I sob into his shoulder as more tears flow from my eyes.

I mutter into his shoulder, "I'm scared."

"I could not exactly hear you, sweetheart," he says.

I pull away from his shoulder and whisper, "I'm scared."

I swear I feel like a complete idiot right now with my crying face and dressed up like that. I feel like a weak child feeling so much fear.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. It is only me," he says reassuringly as he wipes off the tears from my face.

I shake my head.

"I'm still scared," I say.

"I am terribly sorry. I should not have done that," he says in an apologetic tone.

I stare at him and say, "I'm scared that you might leave me."

I'm very certain that he could hear me clearly and understand what I mean but I still couldn't understand what I need to say to him.

"You have my word, Carolyn," he says lovingly as he cups my cheek.

"Barnabas," I mutter.

"You do love me, don't you?" he asks in a straightforward manner.

I reply, "You know that I'm sixteen and I will be seventeen next year and I will keep celebrating birthdays until I'm old like any other human in this world."

He looks at me with full of silence.

"You don't get it, do you?" I say as I glare at him.

I could never imagine how ugly I look like right now.

"I'm growing older every year and you're going to look like this forever! Does that make sense to you?" I say with anger and sadness fighting against each other in my tone.

"I doubt that," he says with full of confidence.

"Why? You can't love me forever! I will look old someday. I will look as old as Mrs Johnson. Do you still want to kiss me at that age?" I say angrily.

Barnabas looks at me cautiously and says, "I will still love you."

"Lies! You'll go for younger ladies! I'm certain of that. You're still that hopeless heartbreaking playboy!" I say with full of anger.

"I can make you be mine forever," he says confidently.

"How can you?"

"You've forgotten something."

I look at him as I cry.

He leans forward into my ear and says, "If you truly love me, I'll turn you into a vampire. We can have our eternity until the end of time."

My eyes widen at his statement. It is true but am I ready to give up my current life that I have right now?

The vampire kisses my neck and says, "Do you love me, Carolyn?"

A simple direct question and yet I find difficulty answering it.

I mutter, "What about our family?"

"We'll prove to them how strong our love is," he says.

"My mother and Uncle Roger would freak out," I say worriedly.

"We could at least keep the business running until the end of time. They might consider that. I'll take you to Europe to expand our business and we'll live a new life there," he says.

I continue crying and I bury my head into his bare chest.

"I don't know," I sob.

"Do you love me?" he asks again.

"Why?" I ask stupidly.

Barnabas sighs and wraps his arms around my body as his fingers caress my hair.

"I'll wait for your answer," he says in a tone which indicates that he has given up asking me that question.

I shut my eyes and ignore him.

We stay like that for roughly five minutes before breaking away from each other to meet each other's gaze.

"I'm tired," I mutter.

Barnabas picks up my nightdress and slides the fabric down to my body to cover me up. The vampire picks up his pants and wears them back properly. I lay down on my bed and he follows suit. I turn to face the posters on the wall and he does the same while sliding an arm around my waist.

I shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.

^%^%^%^%^

Brightness. My body could actually detect the sun shining into my bedroom although my eyes are shut.

I open my eyes slowly and my lips curl into a small grin at the sight of Barnabas sleeping next to me with his face facing mine. I stretch out a hand and caress his jet black hair. His arm is still around my waist.

I hold his hand gently as I look at his beautiful face.

Not being able to tear away my gaze from his face, I mutter something that any English speaking person could understand but for some reason, I am the only person who seems to beg to differ because I have no idea whether it's just a cover up of my fear and anger or it could be the actual thing.

I mutter, "I love you, Barnabas Collins."

The figure still remains silent.

Slowly and silently, I get off of my bed and head to my closet to get my clothes.

As I rummage my closet, I could hear a faint voice saying, "I love you too, Carolyn."

I turn to look back at the vampire sleeping in my bed. Is it my imagination or did he actually reply to my statement?

A smile decorates my face as I stay rooted to my spot, gazing at the sleeping vampire in my bed. I have never felt anything like this before and I could bravely bet that I will never ever feel anything like this for the rest of my life. Despite the ups and downs we've been through recently, I'll just let them slide and see where these all lead us to.

**The End**

A/N: Finally it's done! Thank you for reading this and being patient with my slow updates! It sounds weird that the make love scene doesn't actually work but it's my first time writing stuff like that and I'm not used to writing the whole 'all the way' stuff. I guess I'm quite shy, I suppose? At the same time, I purposely wanted to show a more realistic side of Carolyn from the movie. I'm trying my best to imagine how she would actually react in that situation and to show that although she's the tough cold girl in the movie but deep inside, she is still a normal teenager who's fearful about these things and what not. I'm sorry if you were thinking that they were going to go all the way. So, reviews? ^^


End file.
